THE NINE
by atomicage334
Summary: After the final confrontation with akatsuki Naruto is captured and the nine tailed fox unsealed. However thing don't go as planned. Now Naruto in the new nine tailed demon. Dark / demon Naruto. Possible crossovers in the future haven’t decided yet.
1. chaos

**THE NINE**

**Chapter One**

It was over. He had given it his best, had fought through heaven and hell, and had killed some of the strongest people the world had to offer. Sasuke, Kasime, and Zetsu even the supposed god pain had fallen to his hands.

Unfortunately just as he had landed the final blow that finished of pain the true leader had revealed himself. To say that their fight had been short would have been an understatement. He had depleted almost all his chakra fighting pain and even the fox was running low. So it goes without saying that Uchiha Madara was able to capture the last biju with almost no effort on his part.

Now lying on the cold stone floor unable to move that our blond hero finally realised that he had failed. There was no rescue coming, most of his friends where dead, guy and lee had died side by side when the both opened all the celestial gates fending off the numerous pains they had attacked Konaha all those years ago, Tsunade too had died in that same attack. Kakashi had died not long after fighting off the missing member of team seven. It was at this time that he had stopped thing of ways to bring Sasuke back to Konaha in anything less than a body bag. Next to go was all of team eight killed by the remnants of the former sound. It was then he realised that he really was alone there was no rookie 12 any more just one, soon to not even be that.

It was then that he heard the solitary footsteps coming towards him. He then noticed the face leaning over him, a face he would never forget even in the afterlife he would remember that mocking face.

"You know you really should be proud of yourself. You are by far the strongest person I have ever met. Unfortunately not quite strong enough." And with that he laughed to himself quietly and stood back up and took his place on the left thumb of the statue that currently held the spirits of 8 of the 9 biju. "you know, seeing as how there only just little old me left I have no idea how long this is going to take, but seeing as how that's mostly your fault I can't say that I'm sorry that you torment is going to last the longest." Again he gave off a sinister chuckle and began to perform the hand seals for unsealing jutsu.

A flash of light and the world erupted into blinding pain. If he could of he would have screamed in pain something he hadn't done in years. After only a few minutes he had retreated in to his own subconscious trying to escape the pain.

He now lay in the familiar sewer that made up his mindscape. Many times over the years he had wondered just why it looked like it did. However these thought where far from his mind at the moment. He was now staring up at the looming figure of the one person (or demon) he had left in the world. Over the years he and the fox had been getting along better than one would have expected. That being said he was still a giant demonic fox and would have happily crushed the blond under his paw if given the chance.

The giant kitsune opened its eyes at the presence of his host and gave of a soft chuckle. "You fucked up pretty good this time haven't you meatbag." Naruto just gave a pointed glare at the fox in front of him.

"You seem surprisingly calm about this whole situation." Naruto said rather surprised the fox wasn't thrashing about trying desperately to escape.

"It was bound to happen eventually, even if you had beaten every one you would have died sooner or later and the result would be the same."

"So I take it don't have a plan to get out of this then?" Naruto asked already knowing there wasn't a way out of what was happening.

"Nope. I'd sagest that you just sit back and enjoy the ride, after all you only die once might as well try to enjoy it." The fox said while shrugging it large shoulders. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm tired and I thing a nice long nap is in order." and with that he gave off a monstrous sigh and curled up in to a large fluffy ball. "Anyway I'll see ya on the other side kit." And with that the large kitsune closed its eyes for the last time and the large chamber was filled with the sound of the large fox snoring.

It was then that Naruto gave up all hope of surviving this and he simply lied down in the murky water of his mind. truth be told he really didn't mind dyeing he no longer had a purpose in this world, all hi precious people were already dead and ever since Tsunade had died the village had become increasingly cold towards him, hell he was almost ready to pack it all in and just leave, become a missing nin and do his own thing. But it seemed that that was not to be instead he found himself on a cold stone floor waiting to die. Sighing to himself he simply closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable.

Xxxxxxx time skip xxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been almost a week since the extraction had first started and Uchiha Madara was starting to feel the strain of having to keep the jutsu going for so long by himself, the only thing that had kept him going was the knowledge that with this final biju he would finally have the power to make the world bow at his feet. Thankfully it was almost over just a few more minutes and he would be done, this knowledge alone gave him the strength to continue.

With one final burst of energy it was over. With a thud Naruto's corpse fell to the floor and the last Uchiha fell to his knees. It was over he had won, he had done the imposable, he had the combined power of all nine biju at his command.

It was at this time that he first noticed the ground shaking, only slightly at first but it steadily grew in intensity until he had to use his depleted chakra to steady himself. It was also at this time that he felt the power growing behind him. Slowly turning he came face to face with the strange statue that held all the power of the biju and his eyes grew in horror. It was cracking and leaking chakra. It was also at this point that he realised what was happening, the statue wasn't strong enough. With a horror struck face he started to turn to run but before he could run the statue exploded sending shards in all directions. This however is not what caught the mad mans attention. What had was the fact that he now found himself surrounded by nine different colored chakras all slowly spinning around him preventing him from escaping. It was at this exact moment that he knew that he was going to die in this dark cave, alone having never completed his life's goal. Slowly he lowered his head and awaited hid death. He did not have to wait long. As one all the chakra converged on him as one burning his mind body and soul all in a signal second. And thus the existence of the last Uchiha the world never to see the sharingan again.

Darkness, darkness everywhere. To say that Naruto was surprised would have been an understatement. He was expecting to see some kind of light, be that either the white light of heaven or the burning fires of hell, but there was nothing. He was actually a little disappointed that this was death but he guessed that it could have been worse.

However a noise soon disturbed him before he could go back to sleep opening his eyes once again he was greeted by the familiar sight of giant red eyes and a large toothy grin. "Well I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon, unless of course time is different when you're dead." Said Naruto staring unflinchingly at the large fox in front of him.

The fox just gave out a small laugh at his former containers attitude. "No, no you've only been dead for a few minutes." Naruto just gave an 'O' sign with his mouth. Again the fox just laughed at him. "Anyway just thought you might like to know what's going on."

"What do you mean 'what's going on'. I'm dead that's what's going on."

"Still a stupid meatbag I see." Said the fox while shaking its head. "Yes at the moment you are dead, however you won't be for long." Again Naruto just gave the fox an incredulous look. "Right. Care to explain."

Again the fox laughed at his former jailors ignorance. "well is quite simple really you get the incredible honour of taking my place as the new nine tailed demon of course, and I get to go back to maki and won't have to deal with you meatbags anymore, everyone wins." It took all his strength not to burst out laughing at the look on the new demons face kind of what he imagined what a fox-fish would look like.

"WHAT! You can't be serious! I don't want to be a demon! Oh god, oh god, oh god this can't be happening!" and with that he passed out from lack of breathing (I know, he dead doesn't have to breath but it's funny so shut up) the great fox finally broke out laughing.

It was a few minutes before Naruto regain consciousness. "Are you done yet?" the fox asked to which he just nodded hi head dumbly. "Ok now that we've gotten that out of the way I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that you have a few questions?" again Naruto just nodded dumbly. A few minutes of silence passed before the fox gave out a great sight "well?" that seemed to snap Naruto out of his stupor. "Right sorry." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, a habit that had tried and failed on a number occasions to break. "Well, uh, first I guess what exactly does that mean for me?" "Good question. Well first you get to keep all my power, not just diffused power you were able to channel in the past but all of it, that also includes my immortality and my control over the elements. Secondly your body will go slight changes, fangs claws, red eyes, a few tails nothing major." At this Naruto decided that he needed to interrupt the fox. "What the hell do you mean a few tails!?" "Well nine to be exact but it's really not that important. Now moving on the biggest change that you'll notice will be in your head, obviously as demon violence, killing and the like will seem a lot more appealing." At this point Naruto has just standing there mouth agape. "Oh yes, before I forget you also get my memories so don't worry you won't be a complete moron when you get back to the land of the living. Oh and by the way when you get back you should probably try and find the rest of the previous hosts there all getting the sae deal as you, after all us demons have to stick together." again the fox let a small laugh. "Though I wouldn't recommend turning your back on them for a moment after all demons will be demons. Amway are times almost up so I suggest you get a move on and if you still have any more questions to bad." And with that the blackness that was surrounding him slowly started to fade away. However just as the blackness was almost gone it suddenly came back. "He he, sorry about that just one more thing I forgot to mention. Along with being a demon lord your now also the physical representation of chaos on the world now, though considering what a prankster you were in your youth I'm sure that this won't be a problem." And with that the darkness once again faded away.

With a start Naruto sat up and took in his surroundings. He was still in the cave however the statue as well as Madara where nowhere to be seen. It was then that the memory of the kyuubi's chakra burning the Uchiha alive popped into his head. With that memory Naruto let out a sadistic laugh before he slapped his hand over his mouth. 'No, bad Naruto, no taking pleasure in others pain, even if it was pretty funny, no, mustn't think like that.' After mental berating himself for his slightly demonic thoughts Naruto got up and walked out of the secluded cave.

It was in the glaring noonday sun that he noticed a slight swishing sensation come from behind him, quickly turning around he could find nothing that would explain the odd feeling. Suddenly there it was again right behind him, once again he turned to find nothing that could explain it. It was then that it hit him, 'oh god, I'm chasing my own tails.' He thought as his face found itself firmly planted in his palm. Looking up to the sky and cursing his own stupidity that he finally came face to face with the sun 'Arg fucking sun why the hell do you have to be so fucking bright?' Grumbling to himself he continued on down the path that would lead to the ruined remains of what once was Amigakure, now nothing but a smoking pile of rubble with a few civilians scourging about trying to find shelter and food.

Walking through the remains of what use to be a decent sized ninja village Naruto couldn't help but laugh. All the people running about, it was pure chaos. People fighting over scraps of cloth and food. He couldn't help himself he was loving every minute of being there. He idly wondered he could move here for a while just so he could enjoy watching all the people scurry around like ants. It was a bought this time that he caught himself thinking these thoughts and once again reprimanded himself for such thoughts. Besides he needed to get back to Konaha and report that akatsuki was no more. It was also at this point that he wondered what life was going to be like back in Konaha. Life as a host of a demon was bad enough but what would people thing when they found out that he was now a fully fledged demon lord. 'oh well I'll deal with that problem when it comes, and if push comes to shove I could always gut a few of them that would show them I'm not someone to mess with hehehe ... no, bad Naruto don't think like that.

A/N

Any way just an idea that popped into my head no promises on update times. Also all nine of the former jinchuuriki will be showing up and the story will revolve around all nine of them other than that I don't know, I have a few ideas as to where I could take this just have to decide on what one. Anyway let me know what you think good, bad?

Forgot to put this in the story but Naruto is 19 in this story. As for cloths, think what he normally has on (don't worry that's going to change). As for the other jinchuuriki it's on the first page of episode 420 (just wiki it you'll find It.) anyway till next time and as always review, review, review.


	2. madness

THE NINE

Chapter two

It had been a week since Naruto had returned to Konaha from his ill fated mission with the akatsuki. Incidentally it had been six days fourteen hours and 26 minutes since his new identity as a demon became public knowledge. He really shouldn't have been surprised, after all this was a ninja village and secrets like this are rather hard to keep under wraps.

At first it hadn't been so bad, people running in fear everywhere he went, merchant throwing their goods at just so he would go away. To be honest he was actually finding all this rather amusing, though that was most likely because his new demonic mind set was becoming more and more dominant. Unfortunately it didn't take long for fear to turn in to anger; it also didn't take long for anger to turn into angry mobs.

It was at this point that he had taken to locking himself inside of his apartment. 'Well that could have gone better.' He idly thought to himself remembering the torch barring mobs that had chased him around the village. Letting out a sigh he flopped out on his old and worn couch. 'Well what now?' he wondered to himself. Honestly he had no idea what he was suppose to do, the fox had just informed him of what he was not what he was suppose to do. Letting out another sigh he pondered his next step. 'well it's pretty obvious I can't stay here, sure I doubt that anyone here could kill me but I bet the fox thought the same thing and look at where that got him, a one way ticket to my gut. And to be honest I would really rather not end up sealed in some snotbag kid any time soon." Again he let out a tiered sigh. 'well there's not much keeping me here anyway, ever one I ever cared about is already dead, and to be entirely honest the village even before I left to fight akatsuki the village seemed to be almost lifeless. Well I guess that I could always make a run for it, not like they could stop me anyway.' With that thought he got up and started pacing the room. 'Saying I do leave, what then?' and with that thought he stopped suddenly remembering what the fox had said. The other hosts, he could try and find the others. After all birds of a feather and all that. And he already knew where to start.

Rushing to his bead room he quickly packed a duffel bag full of cloths and other ninja gear, he may be a demon now but he had been a ninja longer and that was how he was trained to fight. Looking out his window he guessed the time somewhere around midnight. 'Just a few stops and then I'm out of here.' Silently he opened his window and slipped out un-noticed by the anbu that the Hokage had had posted outside his apartment (one of the advantages of wherein orange all the time was that his stealth skills where unmatched).

'First a few good buys and then I'm gone.' He idly thought to himself while jumping from roof to roof in the direction of what had become his own private training ground, the previous training ground 7.

Arriving a few moments later he found himself standing before the memorial stone that had carved in it all the names of the people he had once cared for. Slowly knelling before the now crowded stone he started his last goodbyes. "Hay guys, sorry it's been so long but you know how thing get some times." He rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment and gave the stone one of his patented fox grins, made even foxier since his transformation. "Any way I just came by to tell you guys that I'm leaving, ... don't look at me that way kakashi-sensei. Listen guys I'm sorry but this is just something I've got to do." At this he looked away from the stone somewhat ashamed at himself picturing the disappointed looks of all his friends. "listen iv changed since we last met, I'm not the same Naruto and quite honestly I don't know what's going to happen in the future, hell I don't know who I'm going to be in the future, but while I'm still mostly who you remember I just wanted to say sorry and goodbye." And with that he said a small prayer and rose to his feet. "Bah enough of this mushy crap, I'll see ya when I see ya. And I tell ya what, no matter how long I might happen to live every year on this day I'll raze a drink to your name, how's that sound." It was at that moment that he noticed the feeling of his haki-iate (forehead protector, probably not how it's spelled) on his forehead. Removing it from his head he stared at the leaf symbol engraved on it. Closing his eyes he removed a kunai from his pack an dragged it across leaving a distinctive scratch through the middle signifying to himself and to the world that he was now a missing nin, no longer controlled by his village but his own man (demon).

He had only just cleared the wall surrounding the village when he was surrounded by 20 anbu black-ops recognized by the verity of porcelain animal masks. "Halt, Naruto uzumaki you are here by placed under arrest for the crime of desertion, come quietly, we've been authorized to use lethal force should you resist." Finished what Naruto could only guess was the captain.

Simple looking up at the starry night he let out a soft chuckle. "Do you honestly think that you can take me anywhere that I don't want to go?" he drawled with an amused expression. At this the anbu got into a ready stance. Chuckling at the absurdity of 20 ninja's thinking that they could take on a demon lord finished with that side thought Naruto got into a relaxed stance. Suddenly a thought struck him and laughed in his head, 'oh yes that would be funny.' Suddenly before any of the other nin could move Naruto dropped the Genjutsu hiding he foxy traits and with that nine fox tails sprouted from his tail bone and two blond fox ears sprouted from the top of his head, however the most frightening change, at least in the minds of the men that surrounded him, was a Sudan change in the pigment of his eyes. Where once cerulean blue greeted them now a bloody red only broken up by two slit pupils. 'Man I wish they weren't wearing those masks, I bet they'd look pretty funny with their mouths all hanging open.'

Setting that thought aside for now he decided that he really didn't have the time to waste on these meatbags, well actually now that he thought about it he did, what with being immortal and all. So more accurately he didn't feel like wasting a time on them.

Charging the nearest one, not giving them a chance to realise what was going on he extended fingers so they where pointed outward and instinctively extended his claws and sent them slicing through the mans through nearly decapitating him.

By this time the rest had snapped out of their stupor and where encircling him in a standard anbu formation. Once again Naruto slipped into a relaxed stance and waited for them to make the first move. He was not forced to wait long as a tiger masked Nin jumped at him from the side unsheathing his ninjato (short sword I think). At this he simply pivoted on his right foot and brought up his left to connect with the man's masked face. At this he was forced to bring his arms up to try and block the hit. Unfortunately this left him open for Naruto to simply plunge his clawed hand in to the man's chest. Not even having time to turn drop the dead man another ninja charged at his exposed back. Thinking quickly Naruto grabbed an explosive not from his pouch and placed it on the dead man's corpse, which he promptly threw at the charging man at speed imposable to dodge. Both ninja and corps where sent flying backs toward a group a group of five anbu.

Crashing into the ground with a loud thud the man slowly made to stand. However the soft hiss of an explosive note caught his attention. "fuck." Was all he was able to get off as the chakra empowered note exploded taking him and five of his team mates all in one large explosion.

'Note to self, blowing stuff up is fun!' thought Naruto as he laughed in his head. Unfortunately this momentary distraction has all the remaining anbu need and ten of them rushed him and stabbed him in a number of vital places all at once.

What they had expected to happen was for the blond to fall to the ground dead, after all he had ten swords sticking in to him, no one could survive that. Unfortunately for them this is not what happened. Instead the blond just threw his head back and laughed. "Ha ha ha, man its times like this I really wish you guys weren't wearing those masks, man I can only imagine the look on your guys faces." And with that final thought Naruto channelled electrified chakra to all the sward sticking out of him and in the process all the ninja that where still holding them, and with that all ten gave out a scream and fell to the ground dead.

Now it was just him and two very scared anbu standing in the clearing. "No what to do with you two?" he asked scratching his chin in contemplation. "Well I guess I could just kill you, but where would the fun in that be? Well if I'm not going to kill you then what?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Neither of the two remaining anbu answered back, not that he was expecting them to. "Well I guess that if you agree to give the Hokage a message I could let you go." At this the reaming anbu simply nodded their heads, "good, all I wasn't you hell him is that if he leaves me alone I'll leave him alone. Now get out of here before I change my mind." With that the two anbu rushed off into the night. "Ya know come to think of it I don't really need two people to deliver that message." And with a flick of his wrist he sent a kunai sailing into the head of one of the remaining anbu.

"Well that was fun." And with that he turned to the west and started to make the long journey to Suna. Idly he wondered how Gaara was taking this whole demon thing, but simply shrugged it off, he'd find out when he got there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx time skip xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara was not having a pleasant week. First it seemed that the council had decided that seeing as how he didn't sleep that they could simply give him all there paper work, after all he had so much time on his hands it shouldn't of been a problem right. So now instead of spending most of his time in his office he was now spending all of it there. Oh but the fun was just starting, the same day the council decided to up his work load just happened to be the same day that he had passed out and had a 'talk', and by 'talk' he meant he was yelled at, with his former prisoner. To say that he had missed that voice over the years would have been a lie. However it was what the crazy racoon-dog had had to tell him that had him on the edge of lapsing into old homicidal tendencies, the mere though of crushing the village council in his sand was actually starting to sound like a better and better idea. Not only that but he had just received an updated copy of the Konaha bingo book from that old war hawk Danzo. Ever since he was named as the next kage of Konaha, relations between the two countries had become strained, however there minor problem where nothing compared to their problems with the rest of the major villages, hell he wouldn't of been surprised if the next great shinobi war broke out soon, an idea that due to his new mind set was becoming more and more appealing. At any rate that was not what was on his mind at the moment. What was a sudden entry into the s-class section of the book? There on page one was the only person that he actually thought of as a friend. Gaara had already guessed what had happened, it seemed that Naruto too had changed and had decided to embrace his new identity. To be honest he had thought that it would of been him to have broken first, but it really was a moot point, he was sure his time would come, already the idea of staying in the village was becoming more and more repugnant.

"You can stop hiding now, I know your there." He suddenly said to the far wall.

"Heh heh, was wondering when you were going to figure out I was there." Chuckled the blond as he seemingly materialized. "So anything new going on with you?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"I hardly think I need to answer that, you're well aware of the situation we both find ourselves in. Though I am a little surprised that it only took you a week to change so much." Said Gaara not showing any emotion in his voice.

"Figured it was time for a change, besides it seemed like a good idea at the time." And with a shrug of his shoulders he flung himself into the chair across from Gaara and rested his feet on his desk mocking over a particularly large pile of paper work.

Just starring at the pile of paper on the ground and then at the blond sitting in front of him Gaara had to suppress the urge to crush the blond idiot sitting in front of him. "You know, if you were anyone else I would of crushed you by now." He deadpanned

"Like to see you try." Naruto responded not even trying to repress the amusement in his voice.

"Maybe another time. Now I assume you didn't come all the way here just to say hi, so what do you want?" Gaara asked.

"You wound me," Naruto started holding his chest in mock pain. "Can't I just drop by to say hello to my vary dearest friend without there being some ulterior motive?"

"No" Gaara deadpanned

"Sharp as ever I see. Well maybe there is one thing. Ya see the way I see it there's still seven other people in our situation, probable confused and frightened and all alone." At this point Naruto pulled out the hurt puppy-dog look. "I mean just imagine what those poor, poor souls must be going through. Hell, except for you and me they've all been dead for years now. Just imagine what it would be like for them, oh it's almost enough to make me cry." And with that he dragged his finger down his cheek and in mock sorrow. However as soon as he had finished he jumped up on the desk, knocking over the rest of the paper work, and pointed to the window. "So you and me are going to go find them and then ... well I don't know what yet, maybe blow something up or something." Naruto finished with a sigh and fell back into Gaara's lap. "So what do ya say, ya up for finding the rest of the previous host, maybe raise a little hell in the process?"

"You know I can't Naruto. As the Kazikage I'm sworn to protect the village, I can't just up and leave whenever I feel like it." Replied Gaara.

"Sure you can, you're the kage, and you can do whatever you want. And besides you're not exactly the same person you were when you put that hat on. Remember I'm going through the same changes as you, I know that sooner or later some ones going to look at you the wrong way then before you can 'say stop beating me with my own severed limbs' you've got yourself a bunch of dead villagers on your hands. Come to think of it if you really where a kage you would come with me so that your people would be safe from you." Naruto snickered inside his head he honestly couldn't understand why people thought he was an idiot.

Noticing the contemplative look on Gaara's face Naruto's grin grew even more. "Come on Gaara you and I both know you can't stay here anymore than I could stay in Konaha. The people may have tolerated us as hosts but do you really think that they want an actual demon as their kage? So what do ya say? And at least with me around you know it won't be boring."

Sighing Gaara replied "fine you win." And with that Gaara removed his kage hat and robes revealing the moron collared clothes underneath. It was also this time that Naruto first noticed the large bushy tail swaying behind him. It was all he could do to keep from laughing. With that tail and the even darker circles under his eyes he really did look like a raccoon. "Nice tail." Was all he was able to get out before he found himself hanging upside down. "Just because were immortal now doesn't mean I can't find a way make you wish you were dead."

"Right, right. Well now that that's settled we just have to decide where to go now. Any ideas?" Naruto asked giving his new traveling companion a questioning look.

"Not really, well most of the five major villages have had a host at one point or another there's no way to tell where they are now, it's also unlikely that they would return to their former villages so they really could be anywhere." Stated Gaara as he pulled out a map.

"Well you're no help." Grumbled Naruto. "Well then that just leaves one option." And with that he closed his eyes and pointed his hand at a random place on the map. "There, that wasn't so hard. Now let's see first stop ..."

Omake

"You wound me," Naruto started holding his chest in mock pain. "Can't I just drop by to say hello to my vary dearest friend without there being some ulterior motive?"

"No" Gaara deadpanned

"Sharp as ever I see. Well maybe there is one thing. Ya see the way I see it there's still seven other people in our situation, probable confused and frightened and all alone." At this point Naruto pulled out the hurt puppy-dog look. "I mean just imagine what those poor, poor souls must be going through. Hell, except for you and me they've all been dead for years now. Just imagine what it would be like for them, oh it's almost enough to make me cry." And with that he dragged his finger down his cheek and in mock sorrow. However as soon as he had finished he jumped up on the desk, knocking over the rest of the paper work, and pointed to the window. "So you and me are going to go find them and then ... well I don't know what yet, maybe blow something up or something." Naruto finished with a sigh and fell back into Gaara's lap. "So what do ya say, ya up for finding the rest of the previous host, maybe raise a little hell in the process?"

Gaara was about to respond when a light bulb appeared over Naruto head and he pulled out a miniature voice recorder. "Note to self. Find way to actually raise hell." And with that he placed the recorder back in his pocket. It was then that he noticed the tick forming above Gaara's eye "what?"

A/N

Well there's chapter two hope you enjoyed. As always the more reviews I get the faster I write. Also in the next chapter I'll start introducing the other hosts. Also Naruto will be getting at sword, though I'm not sure what sword to give him. You guys have any good ideas for what kind of sword a chaos demon should have let me know. Any way that's all and as always review, review, and review.

also some people are wondering why danzo is the kage. sorry i didn't clarasy this. after Tsunade was killed the council took over and as we all know danzo controls the council so he had them name him hokage. sorry again for not clarifying that in the story.


	3. war

**The nine**

**Chapter three**

Last time,

"Well you're no help." Grumbled Naruto. "Well then that just leaves one option." And with that he closed his eyes and pointed his hand at a random place on the map. "There, that wasn't so hard. Now let's see, first stop ..."

And now.

Gaara cocked an eyebrow. "Suna." Gaara dead paned.

"He, he, uh lets try that again." Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Again he closed his eyes and pointed to a random point on the map. Opening one of his eyes just enough he let out a breath he didn't even think he was holding.

"Kiri?" Gaara questioned.

"Well you got a better idea?" asked Naruto

"... no." Admitted Gaara.

"Besides there's a lot of land between here and water country, and you never know we might just run into one on the way. Besides I've never been to kiri, it should be fun." Argued Naruto.

"Whatever. Unfortunately the only way to get there is to go though fire country and I hardly need to tell you that you've become a rather popular person among the hunter-nin in the area." Stated Gaara with a pointed glare.

"Bah. Honestly Gaara, why are you worrying about a few meatbag hunter-nins. Have you forgotten just what we are now? We, my dear friend, are fucking demon lords. Like any of these over grown monkeys could stand up to us. Naruto Uzumaki nine tailed demon, lord of chaos and Sabaku no Gaara one tailed demon lord of ... you know you never told me just what you are ya know?" finished Naruto once again standing on Gaara's desk.

"madness." Stated Gaara giving the blond on his desk an incredulous look

"ah, well anyway my point remains valid, I seriously doubt that there are many people out there that could pose much of a threat to us, especially if where traveling together." And with a dismissive wave he once again jumped off the desk and took his seat.

"... Very well kiri it is. Now it's already late and I'll need some time to resign from my position, until then your welcome to stay with me, the house has been too quiet lately." 'We may not have been the closest family but I do find myself missing them.' Thought Gaara, remembering his late family.

"Sounds fine to me, I need some new close anyway." Said Naruto while sticking his finger in one of the holes made by the swords that had been stabbed into him earlier that week.

"Good. I still have things I need to do here, I'm sure that you can find your own way home." And with that Gaara dismissed the blond and turned to the mess he had created earlier. 'Screw it; I'm not cleaning that mess up.' Turning to the window behind him he started to stare out over his village. 'He's right of course. I can't stay here; I'd just end up destroying everything.' And with that final thought he turned back to his desk, taking out a fresh sheet of paper, and began to draft his letter of resignation.

XXXXXXXXXXXX time skip XXXXXXXXXXXX

It had only taken Gaara three days to go through all the bureaucratic red tape to resign his post. Surprisingly the council, even after learning of his condition, had been rather accepting of him and had even tried to convince him that he didn't need to resign, however eventually accepted that this was simply something that he had to do. And so allowed him to resign his commission as a shinobi of Suna and promised that he (and by extension Naruto) would always be welcome in the village.

And so he found himself standing at the main gate waiting for his blond companion to arrive. He had not actually seen him since he had left his office that night, but seeing as how he hadn't heard anything blow up yet he was he guessed that he had, amazingly, managed to stay out of trouble.

Suddenly with a blast of flame his blond friend and fellow demon appeared in a sudden flash of fire.

"yo." Greeted the blond fox demon.

Gaara just quirked an eyebrow at his friends new clothing. He was warring normal black ninja paints along with his usual kunai pouch on his hip, with a simple red sash around his waist. However instead of the blindingly orange jacket he normally wore, he now wore a black mussel shirt with a metal mesh shirt underneath an on top of that he wore a black sleeveless trench coat with his trademark swirl etched on his back coloured a deep red and the kanji for chaos embroidered in the same red underneath it. Also he was sporting a new pair of black fingerless gloves and combat boots. Also, oddly enough he also had a black face mask covering his lower face (think kakashi's).

Giving Gaara one of his old sensei's patented eye smiles (only with both eyes). "Well, what do you think?"

"... at least it not kill me orange."

"Figured it was time for a change, after all it look bad if people started laughing at a demon lord, now wouldn't it?"

Gaara just gave him a withering look before turning to the gate. "we should get going it will take us several days to reach the coast and I've no doubt that Konaha will be sending their hunter nin after you."

"Honestly Gaara you worry too much, I've already told you that there are only a hand full of people out there that would even stand a chance against us." Said Naruto with an exasperated sigh.

"perhaps but I'm sure that's what the kyuubi thought up until he was sealed into your gut, and I for one have no desire to share that fate." And with that he started out across the desert in the direction of fire country.

"Ptf, whatever you say ringtail." And with that he started off after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx time skip xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost sundown on their second day of travel. Despite Gaara's constant worrying it had actually been a pretty boring trip. No hunter Nin, no anbu, not even a lousy genin squad.

"Arg, I'm board!!!" yelled out the blond

"Will you shut up." Growled Gaara. "Honestly I don't know what's worse, you're constant whining or ... actually I can't even think of anything worse." And with that he leapt up into a tree for the night.

"Oh come on sweaty don't be like that, you know they say you should never go to bed angry." Shouted the blond idiot (in Gaara's opinion anyway). Not getting any response from his traveling companion Naruto leapt up into his own tree. "Fine be like that but you know you love me." Snickered the blond as he got comfortable and slipped into a light slumber.

Unfortunately their peace was not to last. Just as Naruto had closed his eyes a large blast shook the ground and consequently the tree that a groggy Naruto had chosen for his bed. With a loud yelp he feel from the tree and landed unceremoniously on his face

"What the fuck was that!?" yelled the blond having recovered from his rather embarrassing fall.

"... It sounds like some kind of battle." Answered the sand demon.

"Well then what the hell are we doing just sitting here, let's go check it out." And with that the blond jumped to his feet and rushed off to where the explosion had originated.

After only a few minutes of high speed travel the duo reach a clearing. However it was the sight that greeted the two that made them stop. The carnage the greeted them made even Naruto stared slack jawed. Corpses, hundreds and hundreds of corpses, some sporting simple stab wounds, some burned. The mangled corpses of men caught in what Naruto could only assume was that explosion that had caught their attention scattered around the clearing some even dangling from tree branches where the explosion had launched them. And there in the middle of what could only be called a massacre stood an extremely tall man in what appeared to be full body red leather armour and (again just look at the picture I'm sure you can tell how I'm talking about.

"Well fuck." Dead paned Naruto. He had seen some pretty fuck up thing in his life but this had to take the cake. Not to say that he really cared that the man had killed so many people, just the sheer magnitude of it all was more than he had ever seen before. 'Man Itachi's got nothing on this guy.' He idly thought seeing as the only thing he had ever heard of that even come close to his was the Uchiha massacre.

All of a sudden realization hit him. That chakra, it not chakra at all, he's using yuokia (sp?). 'Well dam I didn't actually think that my plan would actually work.'

Deciding that he might as well introduce himself Naruto jumped down from the tree he and Gaara wad been hiding in and approached the somewhat (lets go with vary) homicidal demon/

"Err, hi." Greeted Naruto as he approached the red clad demon.

Turning his head the unknown demon locked his stare on Naruto. And there it stayed, never blinking, never wavering just two brown glassy orbs staring into the blonds now red silted ones

"..." was all the response the blond received.

"Err, ssssooo, what happened here?" the blond inquired, genuinely curios as to just what had prompted the bloody massacre.

"... bored." Was all the answer he got but it was more then enough.

'Holy shit all this just because he was board. I mean I enjoy senseless slaughter just as much as the next guy, but god dam!' "Right, I guess I can understand that." The blond drawled remembering that he was about ready to run to the next town and start blowing stuff up not but a few minutes ago. "Well it'd pretty obvious that you a demon to, care to introduce yourself?" questioned the blond

"..." Was all the response he got.

"Ok, well I'm Naruto Uzumaki new nine tailed demon of chaos and my friend up in the tree in Gaara he's the one tailed demon of madness," at this point he looked back at Gaara who hadn't moved an inch, deciding that if anyone was going to have to fight this guy it was going to be Naruto.

"... Senka, five tailed demon of war." Was all he said but Naruto took it as a good sign

"Well nice to meet ya Senka."

"..."

"Right, anyway now that you had your fun I was wondering if you would like to travel with the two of us," at this Naruto pointed to himself and Gaara. "see where trying to find the rest of the new biju and then ... well we haven't decided what to do once that happens but I'm sure that it will be bloody and violent," Naruto noticed Senka's eyes shine with a new intensity with them mention of blood and violence. "And besides it's not like we have anything better to do."

"... very well." And with a quick salute he reached behind him and hefted a massive seven foot long claymore over his shoulder and sheathed on his back. 'How the hell did I miss a seven foot sword!?' wondered the blond going wide eyed at the size of the giant sword.

Turning to Gaara "and you thought that my plan was stupid." And with that he stuck out his tong. Simply rolling his eyes Gaara simply turned and began to once again walking in the direction that they had been originally going.

"Hay wait what the hell happened to sleep. God dam it Gaara not all of us are insomniatic racoon freaks like you!" yelled out the blond but to no avail.

Not even looking back to acknowledge his friend Gaara just continued to walk down the road.

"Fine whatever not like I was even all that tired to begin with. Looking back at their new companion. "Well as they say no rest for the wicked, let's go."

"..."

"Right," it was at this point that he noticed his newest companion seemed to be emitting a plume of smoke from his back. "Ah I think you're on fire or something." Pointed out the blond

"..."

"You know where going to have to work on your communication skills. Here repeat after me, 'hi my names Senka nice to meet you.' Now you try." Prompted Naruto.

"..."

"Ok, good first attempt, I guess. Anyway let's get a move on don't want poor Gaara to get lonely now do we." And with that he turned and started off down the road followed closely by the red clad demon of war.

Xxxxxxxxxx time skip xxxxxxxxx

"Would you two shut up already, I can't hear myself think over here." Started the blond sarcastically.

"..."

"_Idiot"_ whispered Gaara under his breath.

"Fine be like that. If neither of you two are up for a little conversation then I'll just have to start talking to myself. Hay Naruto how's it going? 'oh its going alright I guess, how about you?' oh me, well other than the fact that I'm stuck traveling two a guy that seems to have a vocabulary of a rock and the sand rat over there everything's fine just fine. 'Sorry to hear that. 'Ya well what ya going to do?"

"..."

"idiot." Said Gaara not even bothering to whisper this time.

"Go to hell, err heave, err ... you know what I mean." Stumbled Naruto.

It was a few more hours of silent travel, Gaara in the lead with Naruto staying a few steps behind with Senka close behind towering over the shorter blond.

"Hay Senka, just why did you decide to come with us, not that I'm complaining or anything, just curios?" asked the blond.

"... You're the general"

"Huh?" asked a confused Naruto.

"I think he means he see's you as the leader. Seeing as how you are the new nine tails he's not exactly wrong either." Stated Gaara not breaking stride.

"Ah. Well I guess that makes sense, what with him being the embodiment of war and all." Mused Naruto.

"Well just don't expect me to bow down to you any time soon." Said Gaara.

"Anyway how much longer till we get to the coast?" asked the blond. Due to Gaara being in the lead they had yet to stop for sleep and although he wasn't tiered in the least, that didn't mean he wanted to be traveling nonstop for much longer.

"Were already there you moron." He said pointing to the bridge they were approaching.

"Ah so we are. 'The great Naruto bridge' man it's been to long since I've been here." Sighed the blond remembering his first high ranked mission. "So now that were here all we have to do is find a boat and then it's onto mist."

"Unfortunately were going to have to wait until tomorrow, we've lost the tide and it's getting late anyway." Stated Gaara.

"Just as well, I haven't been here in a while and there are places I'd like to see." And with that he started out across the bridge. "Oh, and Senka try not to go on a rampage." And with that final comment he turned and walked away

"So what to go get something to drink?" questioned Gaara.

"... Yes."

It didn't take long for Naruto to find what he was looking for. The cliff overlooking the village and ocean beneath was the final resting place of two of the people that had changed his life the most. Haku had taught him what true strength was, to fight for your precious people. 'But what do you do if there all gone Haku? I lost my precious people, it's just me now.' Then realization hit him, he still had Gaara, he had Senka now, '... You're the general.' He has the leader, it was his job now to protect and help the new demons, and those would be his new precious people. 'Thanks Haku.' Turning his head now to the giant sword that once belonged to Zabuza Mamochi, demon of the bloody mist. Naruto gave off a small chuckle at the irony of it all. Zabuza, it may not of seemed like it at the time but you were the one that taught me what it meant to be a shinobi, up until then and maybe a little after I had always thought that it meant to protect the princess or fight off the bad guys, but those were just childish delusions. Shinobi kill and are killed that's what we do. Any way I just wanted to stop by and say hi." And with that he rose to leave. But after only a few steeps he stopped and turned back to the massive sword that served as the grave marker of the demon of the bloody mist. He couldn't explain it but for some reason he was compelled to react out and grasp the handle. Upon doing so a sense of energy shot through his arm and spread out through his body. "Well that was wearied." He said shaking his head trying to shake of the last of the odd feeling. Then he noticed the sword in his hand. Cocking his eyebrow in slight confusion he noticed that although at first glance the sword looked the same, upon closer inspection the blade was covered in intricate seals. "Well those weren't there before." He deadpanned. Deciding to give it a test swing he swung the blade in a lazy horizontal slash. The first thing he noticed was that the blade seemed almost weightless in his hand the other was that the blade hummed as it split the air in its path almost as if it was singing. "Oh you like that do you." Chuckled the blond in amusement. Looking back at the now unmarked grave of one of the seven swordsmen of the mist and then at the blade in his hand he let out a small sigh. "sorry about this but it seems you sword likes me, but don't worry before I leave here I'll commission a new head stone for both you and Haku, besides, demon of the bloody mist, a sword like this doesn't deserve to simply rust away in the ground as a tombstone, it wants blood and I'm just the demon to give it to her." And with that last goodbye he hefted the blade, that was almost as tall as he was, onto his shoulder and walked off into the night to go meet up with his two 'precious people'.

A/N

First off about the sword, I know that the water guy (can't remember his name at the moment) took the sword, but for the sake of the story let's say kakashi killed him and returned it to where it belonged, or something it's really not that important.

Any way that's it for today, next chapter is the trip to kiri and there subsequent visit, expect blood and lots of it.

Also in case anyone is wondering about Senka he going to be an amalgamation of the captains over all personality along with the majors love of war (both characters are from hellsing in case you don't know them, and if you don't I would highly recommend reading the manga, it kicks ass.)

Well that's it for now and as always reviews make me update faster so...


	4. bloody mist part 1

**THE NINE**

CHAPTER FOUR

After saying his final goodbye to the two deceased warriors and hefting his new sword up onto his shoulder Naruto started off down the path that lead back to wave at a leisurely pace back to wave. Unfortunately it was not to be a peaceful one. His thought of Zabuza and Haku had started him thinking about all the other people he had lost and how they might of felt about hi new life. He could only imagine what they thought of him now. Disappointment was the first think that came to mind, disappointment in how he had abandoned the village, how he had given up on his dream, how he had forsaken his humanity so easily. It had only taken a few days for him to give up on his life as a human and embrace his new demonic identity. It wasn't even like he had even tried all that hard to suppress his demonic urges for chaos and destruction. He could of if he had truly wanted to, Gaara was proof enough of that, and even in his new state he was able to hold the demon back. "Arg, I can't think like this. I am what I am and there's no going back." Turning to the ghostly images of his friend. "I'm sorry guys but I can't keep doing this. I died back in that cave; I'm not Naruto anymore, not your Naruto any way." And with that he hefted the large sword off his shoulder. "I can't keep thinking of you guys, if I do I know I'm not going to be able to keep going on. I'm sorry and goodbye." And with that he swung the sword through his imaginary friend banishing their visage to the back of his mind once more. "but I promised to raise a drink to you guys once a year and you know I never go back on a promise. " and so with a smile on his face and a tear in his eye.

The rest of the trip back to town was uneventful, quickly traveling the distance to the town limits he couldn't help but notice just ho peaceful it was out, not a clod in the sky, the stars shining down on him in all their brilliance, a soft breeze coming in off the ocean, the sounds of screaming coming from down the street. 'Wait a minute, screams coming form down the street, oh for the love of god, I leave them alone for a few minuet and already there in trouble.' Shaking his head in exasperation he slowly started off to find the source of the screaming.

He didn't have to wait long as he found both Gaara and Senka surrounded by what looked like a bunch of drunken gang member. "For the love of god Gaara I wasn't gone that long!" yelled the blond as he muscled his way through the mob that surrounded his companions. "Honestly Gaara, your suppose to be the responsible one." He said shaking his head. "Now would someone be so kind as to tell me just how this happened?"

"..." was all the reply he got from the ever silent Senka

"Oh you be quiet, I'm sure that this is somehow your fault anyway." Snapped the blond at the tall man standing in front of him.

"..."

"Yes, yes I'm sure that they had it coming." Replied the blond to the silent defence.

"Hay, just who the hell do you think you are?!" yelled out what Naruto could only guess was the ringleader of this little show. "You can't just waltz in here like you own the place and simply ignore us."

All Naruto could do was blink in confused wonderment. Was this little worm trying to tell him what to do? What the fuck, even as a human he could of easily taken him and his men out without breaking a sweat. "Are you talking to me meatbag?" Asked the blond in amusement, a large predatoril grin on his face (not that anyone could see it)

"Of course I'm talking to you, I don't see any other blond idiots here trying to break up our fight." Retorted the gang leader.

"I see, well if you want a fight then who am I to deny you that." Replied the blond. Then turning to Senka. "Hay, you feeling a little board again Senka?"

"..." was his only reply, but the fire in his eyes was all the answer that was needed

"Thought as much. Well what are you waiting for, go have fun. But leave him for me." The blond pointed to the gang leader.

"..." was all the warning that was given before the large red clad man charged the closest man. And before he even had a chance to scream he found himself with Senka's arm protruding through his chest holding his still bleating heart in his hand.

Not even blinking as the blood sprayed out of the new hole in the man's chest he threw the corps at the next closest man and then shot off again.

"Oh god, what the fuck is he?!" yelled the leader of the ever diminishing gang.

"Oh how rude of me, I completely forgot the introductions. I'm Naruto, demon lord of chaos." He then pointed to Gaara. "That's my good friend Gaara, demon lord of madness." He then looked back at Senka who was happily ripping a man in half at the waist spraying blood all over the already blood soaked street. "And that fetching gentleman is Senka, demon lord of war." Finished Naruto in an amused tone.

All throughout the introduction the leaders face grew more and more ashen. Realization as the last of his men was disembowelled in front of his eyes.

"... fun." Was the only thing Senka said still in his monotone voice, though if one were to really listen closely they would have heard the barest whispers of amusement in his voice.

"Well I'm glad you had fun Senka because that's going to have to hold you till we get to mist." Said the blond. "Now as for you." He turned to face the now lone thug. "I've decided that I would rather not dirty my blade with your blood." At this the lone thug let out a sigh of relief. "No you are unworthy, and I will not christen my blade with such filth." And with that he disappeared out of sight. "So I guess I'll just have to do this the good old fashioned way." Came Naruto's voice now standing behind. And with that he placed his hand on the man's head and with a quick tug pulled it clean of along with a good portion of his spine.

"Are you two finished?" asked Gaara in a distinctively board voice.

"Oh come on Gaara lighten up. You know you like a bit of senseless violence just as much as we do, ... well maybe not as much as Senka, but I doubt there's any one out there that enjoys it that much."

"true." And with that he caught a half dead thug that had been trying to crawl away with his sand and proceeded to crush the rest of the life out of him. "However," at this he turned his head to the still bloody Senka and gave him a pointed glare. "That does not mean I plan on going out of my way simply to slate my blood lust."

"in any case, now that we've had our fun does someone want to tell just how you found yourselves surrendered by a bunch of thugs?" asked the blond, genuinely curios, though he was willing to bet that Senka played no small part in the little fiasco.

"..."

"Right, not that I don't appreciate your side of the story but perhaps Gaara will be able to paint a, ... slightly clearer picture."

"There really isn't much to tell, we went into the bar to wait for you, Senka here bumped into one of the thugs and spilt his drink, the idiot decided to make something of it, and well you know Senka, the next thing we know where standing out here in the middle of the street and you show up."Gaara finished with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Right, well I guess it really doesn't really matter anymore. Now let's go find a room and get some sleep, we'll grab the first boat in the morning and from there head on out to kiri, I doubt that there any demons there but maybe they have some information on some of the previous hosts in their records." Said Naruto

"Do you honestly think that the Mizukage is just going to let you see those documents?" questioned Gaara sarcastically.

"Of course not, that's where you two come in, while I'm sneaking into the tower you two will be, ... entertaining yourselves in the village proper, hopefully that will keep most of the shinobi busy for a while."

"..."

"Yes, your free to do whatever you want the flashier the better. But we still have to get there first so let's get some shut eye."

XXXXXXXXXX time skip XXXXXXXXXXX

The boat ride had been uneventful, though it was rather obvious that Gaara was not enjoying himself, having grown up in a desert the ocean had been an entirely new and unwelcome event, it also didn't held that his sand had been turned into a muddy mess what with all the water in the air.

However the ride over was without incident, and the trio soon found themselves standing outside the walls of kiri.

"Well were here, now what oh great leader?" questioned a still grumpy Gaara, his sand had dried out and he could use it once again but there was still too much moisture in the air for his tastes, if it where up to him he'd be done with the element all together.

"Simple really." And with that the blond approached the front gate.

"halt, please state you purp..." and with that the guard fell to the ground dead his heart still beating through ripped out by the blonds now extended claws.

Gaara just gave his friend a questioning stare while Senka looked on in amusement, he never a fan of subtlety anyway.

"Well what are you two waiting for, go mingle." And with a dismissive motion of his hands the two were off. Well Senka was off, fire burning in his eye and Naruto could of sworn he was laughing under his mask, now that was a creepy thought and for a moment Naruto almost felt bad about setting Senka lose on the population of kiri. However the moment passed and he simply shrugged his shoulders and with considerably more stealth then the red clad demon made his way to the kage tower in the middle of the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Senka was having the time of his life, so many people running about screaming, some brandishing weapons some running through hand seals while others were simply frozen in place due to the killing intent he was giving off. Deciding that he had given his opponents enough time he pulled hi massive claymore from his back and with one horizontal swing took off the heads of the three nearest-nins. Grinning under his mask he then charger towards a group of nin down the road a ways that were trying desperately to get through their hand-seals before the monster barrelling down on them had reached them. Unfortunately for them their hands simply were not fast enough to keep up with a charging demon.

With one great heave he sent a diagonal slash at the group cutting the numbers in half as well as cutting anyone unlucky enough to be in the way of the sword in half as well. Pivoting on his heel he then stabbed his sword through a man that had been trying to sneak up on him pining him to the ground. "... Hold on to that." And with his sword still pining the dead man to the ground he turned back to the now regrouping Nin he was facing off against earlier. A grin found its way onto his face, though no one could actually see it. Then he charged, two kunai finding their way to his hand, and plunged into the heart of the mass of ninja all the while swinging his arms wildly cutting muscle and tendons, gouging out eyes and cutting into flesh. It did not take long for him to cut his way through the group of Nin. "...no more?" he looked around the battle ground and noticed that he had either killed every one present, unlikely seeing as how he had counted at least 60 shinobi in the area before he had started and he had only killed 30 or so. So that meant they had run from him. "... cowards." Growled the large man as he returned to the sight of the impaled man and proceeded to pick up his sword.

Suddenly he noticed a massive source of chakra coming at him and fast, seeing as how he had memorized both Naruto's and Gaara's he could tell that this was not either of them.

Slowly a smile began to form on his hidden face; who ever this was they were strong, very strong. Finally he had found a challenge, someone who wouldn't simply die right away, no this person would make him work for it, and wouldn't have had it any other way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Gaara was walking leisurely through the streets of kiri, simply letting his sand do his work for him. suddenly a kononichi (sp?) jumped out at him from the shadow of one of the buildings he had just passed, not even bothering to acknowledge her presence he simply continued to walk down the road trying to ignore the humid weather. His ambivalence lost on the redheaded women she pulled out he kunai and threw it at the back of his head. Unfortunately it was promptly stopped by a wall of sand that formed around Gaara's back. However before the redhead could mound another offense the kunai that she had just thrown was quickly absorbed by the sand and even quicker was thrown back at her impaling her with her own kunai right between the eyes.

Not even stopping to acknowledge the young woman's death Gaara continued on down the repeating the same process at least three times before he had reached the corner. "Honestly you'd think that they'd stop using thrown weapons when it failed the first time." He said to himself shaking his head.

"Yes it was rather foolish of them wasn't it?" Came what appeared to be the voice of an old man coming from one of the dark corners behind Gaara.

Gaara stopped his forward march and slowly turned to face the direction of where the voice had come from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While all that was going on Naruto was making his way through the mostly deserted streets of kiri enjoying the general sense of chaos that the villagers where exuding. 'Note to self, attacking villages is fun, do more often.' The blond chuckled at his random thought.

Soon enough he was standing outside the kage tower. Although not as impressive as the one back in Konaha it still seemed to be built like a fortress. Seals to prevent people from climbing the walls, reinforced concrete (again reinforced with seals) and only one way to get in, the front door. "Well there goes the whole stealth thing I guess." And with that he griped his sword and casually opened the door.

"Honey I'm home!" greeted the loud blond making the Nin that were guarding the tower sweet drop. "What no sugar for papa?" asked the blond in-between laughing. All the mist Nin where shocked into silence, 'what kind of an idiot announces his presence like that to the enemy.' "Well I guess that if you're going to be like that I'll just have to come to you." And with that he charged the nearest Nin and proceeded to cut him in half from the crown of his head right down to his groin. At this all the male Nin's winced, even Naruto. "Dam even I felt that." However soon the fight continued with mist Nin charging him on all sides. Unfortunately for them, they simply could not keep up with the speed of a demon lord, even one wielding a sword like the 'head chopping cleaver'. Soon enough the corpses of twenty of mists anbu equivalent shinobi lay dead on the ground. "Well it was fun playing but I really should be going, I have a date with the Mizukage and his record vault and I really would hate to keep him waiting." And with that he waded his way through the corpse covered floor over to the closest set of stairs.

Thankfully the Mizukage had sent all his guard to the entrance and the remaining floors had been left unguarded. Deciding that there really was no rush, Senka was surly enjoying himself immensely and Gaara needed to lighten up and let loose once in a while and this was the perfect time for that, and to be honest he was enjoying the general sense of chaos and confusion that permeated the village to simple hurry up and get the job done.

However all god things must end eventually and soon the blond found himself standing outside the Kage's door. Sensing that the Mizukage was waiting for him on the other end Naruto decided that he might as well make an entrance. Unleashing the Genjutsu that he had been using his appearance once again changed to the one he had used against the anbu that had first chased him when he had left Konaha. Nine fox tails swaying behind him with a pair of blond fox ears on top of his head, and blood red slit eyes. 'Hope I don't give the old man a heart attack, that wouldn't be any fun at all now would it.' And so with that final thought he proceeded to kick in the door to the Mizukage's office and slowly saunter in, Zabuza's sword resting on his shoulder. "Hay old man I think you and this sword have some unfinished business that needs to be taken care of!" yelled out the blond lifting the sword off his shoulder and giving it a test swing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The street was empty, well except for the numerous corpses in various states of mutilation. And in the middle of the carnage stood a silent Senka. With his sword impaled in the ground beside him he simply stood there staring off into the distance, waiting for the source of the massive chakra spike that he had felt coming his way to arrive. As if on que a tall red haired man sporting simple black shinobi pants, a simple dark blue jounin vest over his bare chest and a katana that was almost as long as Senka's broad sword came running down the street in his direction. Stopping a few feet from Senka the redhead just stood there staring at him.

"So you're the one that's been causing all the commotion? Gota say I'm impressed, not many people can just waltz in here and start hacking away." The red head said

"..."

"Ah, the silent type, well that's fine, too many ninja nowadays seem to of forgotten that were supposed to be silent assassins. But one question, before we get into it, just who are you anyway?" he asked

"... Senka"

"Well it's nice to meet you Senka, I go by Kenkiri. Now with the formalities out of the way what say you and I start killing each other?" he finished with a bloodthirsty grin, one which Senka was glad to return, even if his opponent couldn't see it.

Pulling his sword from the ground and pointing it at Kenkiri. "... let's." was his only reply. And before he could blink he found the large katana protruding from his chest. "... Fast."

"Ya what can I say, I'm just that cool." Said Kenkiri now standing back where he once stood his drawn blade resting on his shoulder. If possible Senka's grin grew even wider. Deciding to take the initiative this time Senka charged his red haired opponent swinging his massive claymore in a horizontal slash trying to bisect his opponent. Only to hit nothing but air.

"Ah, the old battle of power vs. speed, this should be fun." Quipped Kenkiri charging Senka bring their swords together in a shower of sparks. Using his superior strength Senka pushed Kenkiri back and took a swing at his head, which he deftly duck and delivered a kick to Senka's chest, unfortunately this had very little effect on the mountain of the man (demon) that was Senka. Recovering quickly Senka made a stabbing blow with his sword. Once again Kenkiri, using his superior speed was just able to side step the blow and sent his own slash toward Senka giving him a large cut to his side. Not even giving the blow a second look Senka swung his sword in a wide ark hoping to catch the faster Nin in the arc. Again bringing his sword up to block the blow and was pushed back, Senka's sword coming inches from Kenkiri's face.

"Looks like I'm going to have to stop holding back." Grunted Kenkiri. Suddenly his fist found itself in Senka's gut, however unlike last time Senka had to stager backward from the force of the blow. "... ow." Was his only response.

"Heh, like that did ya? We'll wait till ya se this, or don't." And with that Kenkiri disappeared in a burst of speed. Suddenly papering behind Senka. Soon the sound of blood dripping was the only sound the two warriors could hear.

"... well fuck." Said Senka dropping his sword as multiple cuts appeared all over his body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steeping out of the shadow appeared an old man dressed in a simple whit shinobi dress leaning on an old wooden cane. Walking out into the middle of the street the only sound that could be heard was the rhythmic clanking of his cane on the street.

Quirking an eye brow at the mans sudden appearance he simple shot the older man a questioning look.

"What?" grouched the old man.

Gaara was silent for a moment. "You are either rather confident in your skills to face me like this or rather stupid." Taking a moment to study his opponent. "Considering your old age it's probably the first one."

"Rather observant, Gaara, former Kazikage of Suna. Now if you don't mind my asking just what are you doing here?" the old man asked in a bored yet curios tone.

"Not that it really matters but I'm helping an idiot friend of mine." Replied the new ichibi.

"Oh, the tall red fellow or the blond?"

"The blond. Now if you don't mind my asking just who you are?" asked Gaara.

"Oh hoe rude of me, here we are holding a pleasant conversation, all the while you don't even know who I am. Well let me correct that my name is Kojin, leader of the former seven swordsmen of the mist, though that was a long time ago." Introduced Kojin

At this Gaara's eyes widened slightly, 'this is definitely not someone I should play with, crush him quickly and be done with it.' And with that thought Gaara sent a blast of sand at the old man standing in front of him. Unfortunately his attack never made it. Half way to reaching it target a blast of intense heat turned the wave of sand that Gaara had sent towards Kojin into a glass wall that promptly fell to the ground and shattered.

"As you can see your sand is all but useless against me, unlike many of my comrades here in mist my power lays in my swords ability to control the element of fire." And with that Kojin's wooded cane promptly burst into flame to showing a simple looking katana. However the flames the covered the blade identified it as anything but simple.

"This could be a problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was then that Naruto first noticed that something was off. To begin with the way he was seated in his chair was off, Naruto thought that the Mizukage would have been an old man by now, but the way the person in the chair was seated was all wrong. The next thing that really threw him off was the soft laugh coming from the person on the other side of the desk, soft and almost feminine, what really threw him for a loop where the two round ... err ya, protruding from her chest.

"What the fuck!? You're a chick!?" he blurted out. His only answer was the soft laughing coming from the now reviled female Mizukage.

"Not, quite what you where expecting eh. Well I'm sorry to tell you that the person who's head your sword is after has been dead for well over five years. So if you'd be so kind as to call of your comrades and get the fuck out of my village, I might think about not chasing you down and skinning you all alive." She finished sweetly, making Naruto shiver unconsciously.

"Right, well unfortunately that was more of a side mission. But if you'd be so kind as just let me take a little peak inside your record vault me and my friend would be more than happy to go." Finished Naruto with what he hoped was his most charming smile.

"I don't think so. No get the hell out of my office or I have to throw you out?" she finished by placing her ninjato in the table with one hand on the hilt and the other on the sheath.

In response Naruto lifted his massive cleaver and got into an offensive stance. "Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way then." And with that he charged the woman and brought his sword down on her head, which she stopped with he ninjato and then proceeded to kick the desk that was in-between the two sending both Naruto and the desk threw one of the exterior walls and down threw a roof in a large cloud of smoke.

'God dam, she hits like granny Tsunade.' Thought the blond as he tried to free himself from the remains of the desk as well as the rubble from the roof he had just fallen thru.

"Ya know for, for a demon you aren't all that tough!" yelled out his opponent from the new hole in her wall.

Slowly getting up and jumping up to the roof the blond decided that holding back against a kage was probably not a good idea, even for him. "Normally I don't like hitting girls, but for you I think I can make an exception. And with that he jumped back up thru the hole in the side of the kage tower and delivered a devastating punch to her gut that sent her rocketing back into her office to collide with the opposite wall, leaving a large person sized crater.

"Looks like you've taken off the kiddie gloves eh? Well it's about dam time, now let's dance." And with that she charged and her ninjato and Naruto's 'head chopping cleaver' meet in a shower of sparks.

A/N

(Insert evil laughter) HAHA, the dreaded three way cliff-hanger of doom. They thought I was crazy, they thought it couldn't be done. But I've shown them. I've shown them all. (Insert more evil laughter)

Well there you go chapter four and my first real attempt at a fight scene that couldn't be described as a simple massacre, so tell me what you thing, good, bad, what, I'm not going to get any better if you don't tell me what you don't like.

Also if you're wondering why they haven't just used their crazy demon skills and what not to kill every one, it simple. They've only been demons for a short while, there still use to fighting like ninja.

Anyway that's it for now. And as always review, review, review. (Seriously the more you review the more inspired I am to write, so if you want a fast update then you know what to do.)


End file.
